Confession (SasuNaru Oneshot)
by aihara16
Summary: WARNING: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO! HAVE FUN READING! THIS IS A ONESHOT FANFIC. Everything falls and break. Including people. That's why they always says, if you're going to die, do it without regrets!


**Regret**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto even if I want it so badly.

 **Theme:** Tragedy and Angst?

 **Pairings:** I love SasuNaru but sometimes I also love SasuxFemNaru!

….

"Aren't we friends..?" Naruko uttered not too loudly but enough to be heard by Sasuke.

"That was before… but now… I don't know…" Sasuke replied, his face void of emotion.

Naruko sniff and bit her lower lip, trying not to let a single tear fall down. It was her defeat, she knew. She shouldn't have told Sasuke those words and now, she regrets it. Sasuke was the type of guy who'll never have an interest towards a girl except in a sexual way, and it was always the 'no-string attached' thing.

She was lucky that they became friends with benefits. There was nothing more to it since the raven clearly informed her to never fall in love with him or everything will end. But during those times, she saw a different side of the cold and emotionless raven that no one has ever seen. She's stupid because she falls for it deeply, her will crumbling down as she falls more deeply. She manage to contain her bottled up feelings for years and when she saw a bit of chance that Sasuke might return her unrequited love, she confessed.

And everything fell apart from there.

"Go home, Naruko." Sasuke stand up from where he's seated. "You might as well forget everything that happened here and your ridiculous confession. Don't think I warned you before." he walk on up to the stairs and went up without glancing back to the blonde girl.

Naruko finally let her tears fall down and dash out if the raven's house. Despite the fact that her eyesight is completely blur due to excessive crying and every sound is ringing on her ears, she continue running, not aware of her own destination.

If only she could bring back the time and return everything to what it used to be, Sasuke might still stay with her, even only as a friend. But she blew up everything and destroys the only chance she have to be close to the man she loves.

A loud honk snaps her back to reality followed by a loud screeching of tires. Just when she was about to processed in her mind what is happening, the hood of the car hit her still in shock body. In a blink of an eye, her petite body is lying in the side road cover in blood gushing from her open wounds due to the impact of the hit. The more obvious injury is in her head which bashed in the concrete making her skull crack.

She was still conscious but unaware of the screams around her. Soon, everything became clear, yet blurry, and when she was about to close her heavy eyelids, a very familiar voice called her name.

"Naruko! Dobe! Don't you dare die on me! You hear me!"

Another wave of tears is release from her glaze eyes as she use her remaining strength to lift her hand and touch the face of the man she love so much. She tried to utter some words but failed. Instead, she cough hardly, blood flowing out of her mouth.

"Don't try to speak! Just save your strength. We're taking you to the hospital!"

She only smiled and shakes her head weakly. She knew that this is her end. She can feel it. So, even with her last breath, she wants to tell Sasuke how much she loves him, for the last time. This time around, she doesn't have any regrets.

"Sa-sasu-ke-teme *cough cough* d-don't y-you fucking cry o-on me… *cough cough* I-i don't ha-ve a-any re-grets… *cough cough* ca-cause I…c-can fina-lly s-say th-at I-I l-lo—", a loud gasp escape her lips as she felt the air being cut off from her lungs.

"I love you too so shhh….you *hiccup* have to live…so you can *hiccup* tell me everyday…I'll change, I'll treasure you… *loud sobs* please don't leave me…!" Sasuke pleaded, his cheeks damp with tears.

She smiled again and turns her head slowly. The moments she spends together with Sasuke played like a movie strip right before her eyes. Leaving Sasuke is the last thing from her mind but she guess, it can't be help this time. She just wishes that Sasuke will find the happiness that has been completely snatched away from him continuously. She looks back at Sasuke's face for the last time and inhale deeply. Her eyes shut completely as her body limp as she took her last breath.

"Sasuke…"

The End.

 **A/N: I made this story during our activity in Philippine Literature and have to revise it over and over again. Alone. Wrong Grammar here, Typo Error there. Just hope you enjoy the story for a bit.**


End file.
